Live While We're Young
by ModernFemMerlinSpy
Summary: On a night out, the gang have fun at a karaoke bar. And no, Barry does not look like that guy from Glee. With a guest appearance from everyone's favorite tech wiz Felicity.


"Please Barry," Iris begged her 'brother.'

"No, Iris, I will not go up there and embarrass myself by singing karaoke," Barry stated, exasperated with the girl already. He had just gotten there for goodness sake.

"Don't worry, babe. We can just wait until he is drunk then ask him again," Eddie said, smirking at Barry, who just rolled his eyes at the pretty boy. Caitlin and Cisco laughed, knowing that Barry would most definitely not be getting drunk tonight, or anytime soon. Stupid metabolism.

"Who are you getting drunk?" A voice asked behind the small group.

Barry whirled around, a huge smile on his face when he saw the small blonde who had somehow managed to sneak up on them. She must have been taking lessons from Oliver.

"Felicity!" he said, going to give the computer wiz a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Oliver gave me a few days off while he was working on getting QC up and running again, so I decided to come visit my favorite forensic tech."

"You came 600 miles just to see me?" Barry asked, slightly confused.

"Well… yeah," she answered, trying to hide her blush, with little success while Barry just smiled. The two continued to smile at each other, completely unaware of their surroundings until someone cleared their throat, startling them back to the present.

Blushing beet red, Felicity stammered out "Uhh, h-hey guys."

"Hey Felicity, good to see you again," Iris smirked.

"You too! So anyway, who are you getting drunk?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"Barry," Eddie answered, laughing at Barry, who just rolled his eyes again.

"Can you even get drunk?" She muttered to Barry.

"Sadly no, not anymore," Barry answered with a sigh.

"So why are you getting him drunk?"

"So he will sing karaoke for us," Caitlin answered this time.

"You sing?" Felicity asked Barry.

"Ha, no."

"Yes he does, he's a great singer, he just doesn't sing anymore since –" Iris cut herself off.

"Since what?" Eddie asked. Barry just sighed. Iris looked over at him with a look that clearly said 'sorry.'

"Since my mom died. She loved singing. She sang everywhere she went. I would usually sing with her if I was in the room. Since she died I just haven't felt like singing that much," Barry answered.

There was an awkward silence around the group, until Cisco cleared his throat. "So, now that the sad part of the evening is out of the way, let's talk about something happy."

"So you hear the most recent news about The Streak?" Iris asked.

"I thought he said something happy?" Barry snarked. Iris just rolled her eyes. Felicity just looked between the two, confused. Barry just gave her a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"So Felicity, how's things going in Starling City?" Caitlin asked the blonde, Barry gave her a thankful look.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Oliver keeps shooting out new ideas of how to regain his rich boy status." Barry rolled his eyes at that. "People are trying to still rebuild after the earthquake, the usual. What about here? Anything cool happening in Central City?" she asked.

"Nothing really, except crime has been up since the STARR Labs explosion. Other than that, it's been pretty boring here."

"Not true," Iris started arguing, "The Streak –"

"We are not talking about The Streak again, lets drink," Barry said quickly, not wanting to get into a conversation that could possibly expose his secret to Iris and Eddie.

"You read my mind," Eddie answered, coming back with a tray of shots. Barry hadn't even noticed that he had left. Passing out the shots, Eddie held his up. "To The Streak, whoever the hell he may be, for making my job just a tiny bit easier."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Barry muttered, downing his drink, while the others echoed Eddie. Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity smirked at Barry while doing so.

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

A few shots and a beer later, Iris looked back at Barry. "So, how about that song now?"

"I never agreed to sing," Barry said, glad that she was too drunk to realize that he… well… wasn't.

"Oh pleeeeassseeee!" She begged.

"No."

"Fine," she huffed. Then she got a smirk and leaned over to whisper to Felicity, who wasn't quite as drunk. When Felicity got an identical smirk on her face, that was when Barry started to get nervous. Before he could question it though, the two girls grabbed his arms and pulled him towards the stage set up for karaoke night, where a couple of girls were just leaving, after singing a beautiful (horrible) rendition of Teenage Dream.

"What –" Barry started.

"Shh," Iris answered, going up to the guy running karaoke. She was flipping through the book when she squealed, "This one!" She told the DJ excitedly.

"What song?" Barry asked, resigned, knowing there was no way to get out of this, not with both Felicity and Iris teamed up against him.

"Glad You Came. Glee version." Iris said with a smile.

"Why the Glee version?" Barry whined. "Glee is awful, it's so dramatic and they can't sing," he complained.

"Because Glee is awesome, and they can sing! Plus, you look a lot like the guy who sings this song."

"Please, I look nothing like him. And he's such a cocky asshole."

"How do you know who sings this song on Glee?" Felicity asked, amused at the two pseudo-siblings.

"Let's just say, Iris watches a lot of Glee and has made me marathon it with her. The guys that sing this song are actually they only ones I can stand," Barry answered, before being handed a microphone by the DJ and pushed on stage.

"Uh, hey, so I just want to apologize now for when your ears start bleeding, my _former_ friends made me do this," Barry told the crowed before the music came on.

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

_And all that counts_

_Is here and now_

_My universe will never be the same_

_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_

_Hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_

_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now, _

_Now I'll take you by the hand_

_Hand you another drink_

_Drink it if you can,_

_Can you spend a little time,_

_Time is slipping away,_

_Away from us so stay,_

_Stay with me I can make,_

_Make you glad you came _

Barry continued the song until the end, cursing his friends out in his head the whole time. At one point someone (Cisco) yelled for him to dance, which he only did because he felt weird just standing there. When he was done with the song, he left the stage to a huge round of applause. For what he didn't know, probably that he was finally off. He got back to where his friends were and was met with stunned silence.

"What?" he asked. "Ok, you guys can't make fun of me. I only did that by force, which takes away all laughing rights from you guys."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Cisco said, being the first to come out of his shock over his friends hidden talents. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing that well?"

"I'm not that good guys," Barry tried to tell them.

"Not that good?" Felicity asked. "Barry, that was amazing. You're a great singer and dancer –"

"Which makes no sense, you're so clumsy any other time," Iris joked.

"Ok, whatever guys, let's just talk about something else now," Barry said, uncomfortable with all the attention focused on him.

~ANNOYINGLINEBREAK~

"Iris was right you know," Felicity said to Barry as they were walking back to his apartment. She was going to stay with him for the night because as genius as the girl is, she forgot to reserve a hotel room while she was here.

"About what?" Barry asked, confused.

"You really do look like the guy from Glee, sound like him too…" Felicity said with a smile.

"Whatever you say Felicity. You know what though?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you came."

**So boredom has struck again… I really feel like they need to have The Flash singing at some point though! Oh, and I have only actually watched the first season of Arrow so I have no clue what is actually happening in Starling City… And I promise, I don't have much against Glee. I don't actually watch it, except for the Warblers performances on YouTube, but I do think that everyone on Glee are really great singers. I don't own anything.**


End file.
